Consequence
by annaliesegrace
Summary: Actions have consequences, which Steve and Kono find out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Consequence

Author: Annaliesegrace

Rating: Solid T, might have an M rated one down the line, you will as usual be reminded.

Disclaimer: In a stunning development, I don't own the characters, just the situation.

Summary: Actions have consequences, which Steve and Kono learn the hard way.

AN: Well, readers, I'm back! Did you miss me? This is set in Season Three though I have NOT yet seen an ep of this season; they are sitting on my DVR waiting for the husband and I to have time to watch. So there might be some stuff in here that contradicts the show.

Also, if you are interested I am now on Twitter (username there same as my author name here) I might post ETAs for chapters, thoughts and even snippets of chapters if you'd like to follow. I'll probably comment on all the shows I'm currently watching also.

* * *

Consequences are unpitying – George Eliot

* * *

Initially Steve was hesitant to bring Catherine onto the task force, not because he doubted her capabilities, but because there was something jarring about seeing someone once every couple months then suddenly having them around all the time.

But it had worked out…eventually.

Danny had (unsurprisingly) been wary and hesitant and cranky but she had earned his trust and faith once he realized that while she was former military she wasn't quite as…severe as Steve. She was fun and laughed a lot (sometimes even at Steve). Chin had welcomed her as well but at the time he had been dealing with Malia's death and had been pretty lost in himself. So the two didn't have much in the way of interaction.

Kono…Kono had been her normal accepting self, completely non-pulsed by the other woman's entrance to the team. They had struck up a good friendship after everything with his Mom had simmered down.

Steve was still adjusting though, mostly because the team naturally assumed they were still dating, and while neither of them had confirmed the notion; they hadn't exactly done anything to dispel it either. She spent most nights at his house, even though she had her own apartment (found with Kono's assistance). They both seemed content to allow their relationship to be undefined as neither of them were comfortable labeling it, especially since they were still muddling through seeing each other on a regular basis and figuring out their place with each other.

Even with the unclear aspect of their personal relationship, Steve finally felt like his world was finally in order. Wo Fat was in solitary, his Mom was alive and well, and the team was functioning like a well-oiled machine.

He should have known it would all come crashing down.

Warrant in hand, Chin pushed through the double doors into the 5-O offices. Kono was at the smart table with Danny, Steve and Catherine were in their offices.

"Got it!" he yelled and Steve was up and meeting him at the table in no time.

"Nice…do I want to know?"

Chin smirked, "Probably not."

"Let's go," Danny said and started to push away from the table.

"Wait…" Kono started and the detective stopped. "If we go in guns blazing he will know we are on his trail, maybe we need the element of surprise here."

Steve nodded, she had a point. They had been carefully tracking the movements of one Edward Bloomquest. A mainlander who had moved to Hawaii five years ago and quickly became a successful real estate mogul. The only problem was he was suspected of getting in deep with drugs and prostitution; moving both around the island.

Finally they had accumulated enough evidence that Chin was able to squeeze out a warrant, though just barely. And it was limited to one club he owned. If they wanted more they needed to find something there and possibly expand the scope of the warrant to other properties and his home.

But if they went in guns blazing Bloomquest would know they were onto him and probably destroy anything before the next warrant could be typed.

In this case it was better to go in quiet, get what they needed without being noticed and get out.

"Looks like we are going clubbing…" Kono said happily and smiled at the annoyed face Steve was sporting. He hated these kind of undercover assignments with a passion, and honestly, he kinda stunk at them.

It didn't take long to determine that they needed three on the inside, two to look through and gather records in the office and one to keep an eye out. The last two would be relegated to surveillance in the van and back up as needed. Steve insisted on being one of the two to rifle through the office and decided that Kono was best suited to go with him, if a computer needed hacking she was the best at it.

Catherine agreed to be lookout and they broke apart to get ready.

Kono assessed her outfit in the main area, jeans, a loose fitting sparkly cream shirt and her normal slip on shoes. The last item could be a problem. They were going to a fairly high-class nightclub…

Catherine seemed to realize the problem as Kono's gaze lingered on her feet and disappeared into her office, reappearing with black stilettos for the other woman. Catherine was already wearing low-heeled shoes that were at least somewhat appropriate and she had changed into a tighter t-shirt that was probably in her office as extra clothes.

"I think were the same size," she said and Kono slipped the shoes on. And she was reminded why she so rarely wore heels. At nearly five eleven, she towered over most people as it was, with the heels she was easily over six feet.

"Thanks…" she said and smiled. Kono really liked Catherine, she was friendly and easy-going and they had instantly bonded over their common denominator, being women on an elite task form. Well, that and Steve. They frequently had a laugh about his sometimes insane behavior and Catherine often shared parts of their private lives that Kono was confident Steve would not want broadcast. Not that she ever would, but it showed how much Cath trusted her that she would even share.

It was then that Steve walked to the smart board and he came to a sudden stop when he realized Kono was now eye to eye with him. His gaze drifted to her feet, then to Catherine (clearly he recognized the shoes), but said nothing about it.

The women shared a glance and smiled at each other. Steve hadn't bothered changing his attire: cargo pants, t-shirt, boots. It would have to work.

* * *

Steve and Kono were finishing round one of beers when Catherine's voice came over the comms.

"Office is empty, Bloomquest just left."

That was their cue and in complete sync they put the bottles down and stepped away from the bar they had been standing around with devilish looks on their faces. Thankfully the office they targeted was down a long hallway, past the bathrooms so it was easy enough to pretend they were going that way before diverting to the office whose lock was picked with shocking ease and Kono blocking anyone's view of what Steve was doing. To both their surprise the hallway did not appear to have a camera.

When she heard the soft "snick" of the lock giving, Kono turned and followed him in and wordlessly they divided the work up, Kono immediately going to the computer and firing it up, Steve looking through file cabinets.

They had been working in silence a solid fifteen minutes when Catherine was back in her ear, _"Our man is heading your way slowly, wrap it up."_

"Come on…" she hissed at the computer.

Immediately Steve was at her side, watching as the indicator on the monitor moved from 88% to 90%. Kono had easily found what they needed on the laptop and was copying most of the files to a USB drive.

"Cath?" Steve asked.

"_He's talking with someone, but I'd hurry."_

91%

Now Steve leaned over farther, well into her personal space and Kono was suddenly on edge by his nearness. The air around them suddenly felt…thicker, heavy with something she couldn't quite identify. He must have sensed it also because he subtly moved back as the display jumped to 95%.

Now he hissed at the machine, "Come on."

"_Guys, he's heading your way…two minutes, max."_

"Shit," Steve muttered and as if on cue the display moved to 99%. That's when he started looking around the room for alternate methods of departure; there were none. Not even a god damned window. They were boxed in.

An excited "Yes" pulled Steve from his thoughts in time to see Kono yank the small device from the side of the laptop and slip it into the front pocket of her jeans as she stood and returned the machine to its original state.

"_Heading down the hallway…"_

They were trapped and Steve made a decision that would change absolutely everything.

Without warning he gripped her upper arm and pressed her against the wall next to the door, she looked shocked for a second until meeting his eyes and reading where he was going with this.

Then his lips met hers and all hell broke loose.

The kiss started fairly chaste and gentle and a lot unsure, but it was as if a switch was turned on between them at the contact. And it was more than just a spark of something; it was a raging fire, consuming them both with heat.

It didn't take long for the kiss to turn the corner to passionate and hard and unleash a fury of desire and need and want that she had never felt before in her life. Her hands moved up to his t-shirt, clinging to it tightly, her fingernails scraping his chest through the material. His hands slipped under her cream colored shirt, palms meeting the smooth, hot skin of her back that Steve thought he could touch forever.

He pulled away for just the barest of seconds, his eyes locked on hers, finding confusion and want mixed together in them, a mirror image of his own roiling emotions.

Then he was back on her, lips attacking hers at first then moving to the skin of her neck and they both forgot why they were even in this position, forgot about the assignment and teammates that could surely hear what was going on between them. They were lost in a haze of something they weren't aware had even existed; something powerful and real and taking on a life of its own. And neither of them could quite remember feeling the desperate need and heat that was between them now with anyone else.

Somewhere in the back of Steve's head he knew that at any second Bloomquest would walk through that door, but with Kono under him, squirming and sighing he couldn't care less. And he could delude himself into thinking it was all for the cover, but what he did next was purely out of instinct (and _would _sell the cover that much more) and want.

Because that's when his hands slipped farther under her shirt and grasped, pulling it up over her head, pinning the material and her wrists that were wrapped in it against the wall above her head. After taking a moment to appreciate her in just a bra his lips found her collarbone and his tongue the dip at her throat and oh God, she tasted like sun and sand and life. The soft moan that came from her throat as he moved down her breastbone was nearly his undoing.

And then the door opened, the haze was broken and Steve snapped back into cop-mode, pushing Kono behind him to cover her topless state.

"What the fuck are you doing in here!" Bloomquest boomed.

Steve pulled himself together and managed a sheepish look. "Oh, sorry man. We were just looking for a place to…uh…you know, be alone…"

Kono was slipping the shirt back over her head as Bloomquest leaned around Steve, an appreciative look on his face for just a brief second. Something primal in Steve reared up at the other man's leering but he pushed it down. Now was not the time.

"Well get the hell out, the door says "Private". There's a motel two blocks down."

"Yeah, yeah," Steve said and reached back, grabbed her hand and led her out of the office.

They passed Catherine in the hall still holding hands and nodded at her, the sign they had what they needed and were pulling out.

Catherine didn't miss the vaguely guilty look on Kono's face or the confused one on Steve's.

* * *

When they got back to HQ, Kono plugged in the USB drive to the smart board and starting downloading the files they had retrieved. Noting it was going to take a couple minutes she got up and decided to return the shoes to Catherine.

Knocking on the other woman's door, she held up the stilettos and smiled. "Thanks for the loan," she said and placed them on the floor next to Cath's desk. Kono started to turn toward the door then quickly changed her mind, completing a 180 so she was facing the other woman again. "Look, Cath, about tonight…"

Catherine gave her a wide, genuine smile. "Don't worry about it, really. Crap happens, it wasn't real."

Kono swallowed hard, it had certainly _felt _real to her, she could still feel his hands on her sides, his lips on her body, and it was distracting really. But she could hardly tell the other woman that. "No, no it wasn't."

"Ok then."

Kono nodded and left the office, sitting back down at the smart table. The conversation and Catherine's words didn't help though, she still felt guilty and she couldn't quite figure out why.

Steve watched Kono go into Catherine's office and then leave a couple minutes later, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. After that kiss it was like a switch had been turned on between them and now electricity was flowing freely, dangerously. One wrong move, though, and they would get burned. He wasn't sure if the electricity he felt while kissing her was from the danger of the situation or something else.

Steve was not one to let something fester, preferring to confront things head on so he stood and headed out to the main area, to _her._

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked as he approached and stood next to her. It was still there, this unexplainable pull toward her and there was that buzz of electricity between them, just under the surface, waiting for something to ignite it.

She could feel it too, that…urge to touch him, to feel him again. Kono shook it off as remains from the encounter in the office. "Um, slow. There was a lot of data; I'm trying to sift through it."

She looked up and caught his gaze, those dark blue eyes focused on her and behind them was something dangerous for them both. Curiosity. He reached out to touch her arm and she physically stepped back, clearly unwilling to test the nature of the unexpected physical reaction they'd had toward each other.

Besides, they were both in relationships, even if Steve was reticent to openly admit that he and Catherine were a couple.

So she shook her head. "No..."

"Kono…" he started.

"Don't Steve…"

Glancing around to ensure they were still alone he leaned in toward her, keeping is voice low. "What happened back there…"

"Was nothing." She cut off and stared at him hard.

"Was something, you felt it to."

"Doesn't matter if I did."

"Yeah, it does, we should talk about…"

Now she leaned in toward him, their faces inches apart and oh, the urge to close the space and kiss him again, to feel _that _again was nearly overwhelming. Then she thought of Adam and Catherine - who was still in her office – and shook her head.

"There's nothing to talk about, Steve."

"Kono-"

Chin's voice interrupted him before he could get far and Steve pulled back from her.

"Find anything yet, cuz?" He asked and looked at them…really looked and noticed the standoffish body language from Kono and the frustration on Steve's face. "You guys ok?"

They both turned toward him and Kono smiled but he could tell it wasn't a genuine one. "Yep, good. I'm still organizing data, probably be a couple hours before we find anything good."

"Need help?" he asked while sending Steve a pointed, wondering, look.

The team leader consulted his watch. "Let's pick this up tomorrow, it's nearly midnight now. Better with fresh eyes."

Kono took the out. "Sounds good, I'll lock up the drive and dig in in the morning. Night guys."

With that she pulled the flash drive and disappeared into her office, Steve watched her go, his emotions more unsettled then they were before.

"You sure everything is good with you guys? You know, after-"

Now it was Steve avoiding. "Yep, great."

TBC

* * *

Reviews are love...please leave one. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: YOU GUYS ROCK. Seriously. The number of reviews and alerts were blew me away, I am stunned and thrilled and so, so appreciative. Don't forget to follow on twitter…annaliesegrace. You'll get ETAs on chapter postings and thoughts as writing.

I feel I should warn you, the case is a vehicle and probably not going to amount to much.

Also…I want to let you guys know that this fic is quickly turning into one of my favorites to write, I hope you are enjoying reading as much as I am enjoying writing.

* * *

Happiness can only be found if you can free yourself of all other distractions. – Saul Bellow

* * *

Lying in bed that night, Kono couldn't sleep. It was sad and pathetic and completely teenage girl behavior, but she couldn't get the kiss out of her head. She struggled to remember if she had ever experienced a kiss like that, where it felt like she would suddenly combust from the heat and fire and the feeling completely overriding logic and sense.

Nope, definitely not.

Frustrated she flipped to her side and stared at the numbers on her alarm clock.

1:45.

This was preposterous, she was happy with Adam, he treated her well and now that their relationship was in the open it was easier on them both. Occasionally she still got a snide comment from someone in HPD, but her teammates had kept shockingly quiet about the relationship, though she sensed the men in the group were less than thrilled. Part of their silence probably had to do with the fact Adam had saved her life and pulled her from the Pacific after Delano dumped her in it. So he had gained her teammates respect, at least enough that they kept their thoughts about the relationship to themselves.

And yet she couldn't get slate blue eyes out of her mind.

After another thirty minutes of tossing and turning, she finally slipped into sleep.

_The blue tinged room wasn't familiar, but she felt comfortable there with cool sheets covering her mostly naked body._

_Then a hand touched her abdomen and she let out a happy sigh as it started moving in slow, sensual circles. Her eyes fluttered closed as the hand moved up between her breasts, fingers ghosting over her skin, sending goose bumps chasing across her arms. _

_Warm, wet lips placed an open-mouthed kiss on her bare shoulder and she sighed. The hand slid back down her abdomen, pausing just above the material of her panties._

_Involuntarily she arched her hips up, encouraging his downward path. Instead the hand moved back up and she grumbled unhappily until lips captured her breast and she moaned, her fingers coming up and wrapping in his hair, nails scratching his scalp._

"_Steve…" she moaned as he worked her into a frenzy._

"_Kono…" he whispered back and moved up her body, kissing her deeply, his tongue moving past her lips gently, exploring._

_Then his hand moved back to her abdomen, this time sliding down, under her panties…_

Kono shot up in bed, sweat covering her body, blood thrumming through her ears and a familiar ache where there should not be. Jesus, one kiss and she was dreaming of him.

Another glance at the clock revealed she had been asleep all of three hours.

_Screw it, _she thought and pushed the covers back, there would be no more sleep for her that night.

An hour later she had gotten in quite a bit of moonlight surfing, the first rays of the sun just starting to peek over the horizon. It released the physical tension she was feeling and yet, there was still mental distraction.

She was trying to forget, trying to push him out of her mind but it wasn't working, and her traitorous mind kept replaying the kiss, reminding her how he felt pushed against her, his hands and lips on her skin, setting it afire.

So lost in thought, Kono misjudged her proximity to a small coral reef and was unable to stop or change direction before the board came to a violent stop, tossing her into the water and scraping her right side and arm along the sharp coral.

Surfacing, she let out a string of curse words and tried to get a look at the damage. But even with the sunlight starting to light the water it wasn't enough to get a good look at how serious the injury was.

Grumbling she swam slowly to shore, each stroke of her right arm agony.

Kono had surfed at night more times than she could count and not one time had she gotten so distracted as to miss a reef she was well aware was there.

Once she got to shore, Kono realized the reef had cut her up far more than she initially thought. The worse of it was a large gash right under her ribs that was bleeding profusely and a marginally smaller cut on her forearm that was bleeding only slightly less; the rest composed of mostly small scratches and abrasions.

Certainly not the worse she had ever come out of the water, but there was no doubt a trip to the hospital was in order.

Somehow she got the board back on top of her car and wrapped her towel around her abdomen, keeping her from bleeding all over the seats. With the minimal traffic at six thirty in the morning she could make it to the hospital in ten minutes and hopefully be in and out and at work on time.

* * *

Sleep was elusive for him that night. Lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, Steve wondered how one kiss could send his whole world tipping. Glancing over at Catherine he smiled at the woman who was curled on her side facing him, sleeping peacefully. He cared for her, maybe he even loved her, but somehow it felt like he had betrayed her. And he couldn't quite pinpoint why.

There had never been more than light-hearted flirting between him and Kono…well and maybe a couple meaningful looks that he easily explained away as emotional reactions. Of course her beauty had not slipped by his notice; it would have been hard to seeing as when they had met she'd been wearing a small bikini. It quickly became apparent though she wasn't just a pretty face; she could hold her own in a fight and was more than a little bad ass, and whip smart. Sometimes he thought she was a younger, female version of him.

Then he thought back to the embrace they had shared after his return from retrieving Wo Fat. He had so easily pulled her into him, practically burying his nose in her hair, he remembered thinking she felt like home and had held on probably a little longer than he should have. If anything, he wanted to hold onto her longer, tighter.

He looked at the clock and sighed.

Five thirty am. Might as well get up and get a swim in.

* * *

Walking into the ER, any hope of keeping her visit quiet was dashed when the receptionist smiled at her and said, "Officer Kalakaua! What brings you in?"

The woman behind the desk was someone the Five-O team was familiar with as she seemed to always be on duty when they came in to interview a suspect or victim. She was friendly enough and Kono hoped she could use that to get in and out in a hurry.

"Hey, Leia. I had an…incident on the surfboard this morning and think I might need some stitches, any way I can get back there quickly?"

The look on Leia's face told Kono she was out of luck. "I doubt it, massive accident this morning on Kapolani, all the docs are pretty tied up right now." Then she looked at the two people waiting in the room behind Kono. "I'll get you in right after they are done though. Are you bleeding?"

"Off and on." Kono had noticed in the parking lot while getting shorts and a t-shirt on that the cut (unsurprisingly) bled the more she moved around.

"Ok, take a seat and I'll see what I can do. But fill out these forms first."

Kono took the offered clipboard and sat carefully, favoring the injured side.

* * *

Pulling himself from his morning swim Steve was feeling better about whatever had happened the previous night. He'd convinced himself it was nothing, that it meant nothing; that the sparks he felt were completely natural and not anything out of the ordinary.

Wrapping the towel around his waist he had completely pushed it from his mind until entering the kitchen to find Catherine at the counter, pouring him coffee.

Smiling he approached and pulled her to him, leaning in for a deep kiss. And then pushed farther, letting his hands roam over her body, touching her as he had Kono; and while it felt good and familiar it was not remotely close to what spiked through him the night before with another woman. Then he thought back to his and Cath's first kiss, in a bar on their first date and realized it wasn't there then either.

This was bad, it was like he had been afforded a taste of something unattainable and now could only dream about. And yet, that something was with him sixty plus hours a week, constantly tempting him.

"Steve…" Cath said and pushed him away a little. "We need to get going to work."

Hiding his disappointment he nodded and pulled away, taking the coffee mug she offered.

* * *

As the surgeon was finishing stitching up her arm Kono realized how very late she was going to be. There was no way she would make her usual 7:30 am arrival time. And her frustration grew at the situation, and that frustration was clearly focused on Steve. Because she had convinced herself this was his fault. He had kissed her (and yes, she knew it was necessary and a good cover) and that kiss was what had been on her mind when she went careening into the damn reef.

Picking up her phone as the doctor bandaged her arm she called Chin.

"Hey, Kono…what's up?"

"I'm gonna be a little late, in by 8:30, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Everything ok?"

She sighed. "Yeah, fine…overslept."

"K…I'll let the bossman know."

"Thanks Chin."

It wasn't long after that they handed her a bag with vicodin for the pain (which she wouldn't take) and gauze, tape and antibiotic ointment to change the bandages in a couple hours.

After a quick swing home so she could change clothes – thankfully it was going to be somewhat cool that day so a long sleeved loose top was not uncalled for and hid the bandage on her arm – she was on her way into the office and was hopeful she would make it in by 8.

Kono told herself she didn't want the team to find out about her spill because as a former professional surfer these things really shouldn't happen, but really it was because she didn't have to admit she was distracted by _him._ And she wasn't confident she could come up with a convincing explanation otherwise.

Sitting at the smart table an hour after arriving Kono finally started to feel pain from her side and arm. And her body just ached. Adding to that was the exhaustion from sleeping a mere three hours. She was just miserable.

Vicodin was out; she wouldn't be able to function. So instead she got up, grabbed a bottle of water and swallowed three Motrin.

As she was coming out of the small kitchen area Steve was walking in and she stopped suddenly. There was an awkward tension between them. Exactly what she was hoping wouldn't happen.

"Hey," he said and shifted on his feet a little.

"Hey," she said back.

Then there was silence and the tension increased.

"Anything off the drive yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet. Bloomquest keeps a lot of data on his computer. Couple hours and I should be through all of it."

"Ok…good."

Kono smiled gently and then stepped away and back to the table, sitting carefully in the chair she had pulled over to make the chore of going through the data more manageable.

It was two hours later that she finally stumbled across what she was looking for. Emails and bank transactions that linked another of Bloomquests properties to the operation.

"Got it!" she yelled out and instantly the team was surrounding her at the table as she went through what she'd found.

Chin was already on the phone with the DA getting a warrant for the property that was in the emails. Still missing was anything directly linking the man to the operation or that could get them into his house, which was where they suspected the real information was.

"Ok, let's get ready to serve that warrant," Steve said and the team dispersed.

Kono slowly made her way to her office and sat in her chair a minute, despite the Motrin the pain was intensifying. For just a brief moment she considered admitting to Chin what had happened and staying back. Then her pride took over and she collected her weapon and badge from her desk drawer.

* * *

When they arrived at the other club Bloomquest owned to serve the warrant he was unsurprisingly not there. With the help of three HPD officers they quickly turned the place upside down, confiscating papers, a laptop and tablet computer.

As they were loading the back of Chin's Traverse, Kono spotted a man at the end of the alley, watching them with interest, he was clearly nervous; one hand kept running through his dark hair.

"Hey, you," she called out and instantly the man bolted in the other direction.

Kono immediately took off after him. Which she realized as she closed the space between them, was a colossal mistake – stabbing pain radiated from her side. Behind her she heard heavy footfalls; someone had (thankfully) followed her.

"Five-o, freeze!" she yelled and slowed as she approached a corner the man had disappeared around.

Popping her head around the side of the building she saw he was trapped, it was an alleyway to nowhere. So she stepped out, her 9 mil trained on the man, and moved toward him.

"On your knees."

The man's eyes darted around panicked, still looking for an out.

"Now!" she yelled.

He started to go down and she moved closer to him. Then at the last second he stood up, driving her into the brick wall of a building, sending searing pain through her side and arm and for a second her vision blurred. Stitches had pulled, she was sure of it.

Despite that she was able to rather indelicately put her foot out and literally trip their suspect so he fell with a loud thud, possibly cracking his head on the concrete since he didn't move after that.

It was all she could do to stay on her feet and she wrapped the arm not holding her gun around her side.

Then Steve whipped around the corner, gun up, and she cursed her luck. Of course it would be him.

tbc…

Please…leave a review on the way out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again I am completely blown away by the response to this; you guys are the best, bar none. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

There is no coming to consciousness without pain – Carl Jung

* * *

Steve turned the corner to see the man Kono had chased on the ground, dazed for sure.

Then he noticed her, standing somewhat unsteadily, an arm wrapped tightly around her middle. She looked pale and tired and in pain. A lot of pain.

He couldn't have been more than thirty seconds behind her, what the hell happened?

Quickly he confirmed that the man was no longer a threat and handcuffed him before moving toward her.

"Kono?" he asked and as he got closer noticed the blood. There was a small, half dollar size spot of it on her shirt at the side. "You're bleeding."

"Shit," she muttered and looked down.

Instantly he was at her side and starting to pull up the material of her shirt to determine the source of the blood. Before she could attempt to stop him, he'd exposed enough to reveal the dressing covering her laceration.

Then he paused and looked at her before back at the now blood covered gauze. "Kono? When did this happen?"

"Steve its nothing-"

"Kono!" His tone was sharp, harsher than he intended because fear was coursing through him.

"This morning."

She could _see _the tirade in his face, sense the anger and frustration from him but before he could even start Chin came around the corner.

"Kono…you ok?" her cousin asked as his gaze moved between her side and face.

She sighed, irritated. "I'm _fine._"

"She's _not_ fine," Steve contradicted harshly. "She's got busted stitches for sure. Chin…book this idiot, would you, while I take her to the ER? Have Cath and Danny start sorting through what we got."

"You want me to come…"

"Nope, I've got it." His tone was non-negotiable. "I'll call when we are done."

Chin gave her a sympathetic look then hauled the man who was still lying prone on the ground up.

Kono would have protested but the pain in her side was becoming unbearable and she could feel the skin pulling. And she knew that there was no way Steve wasn't going with her, so she let him lead her to Danny's Camaro and help her get settled in the passenger seat.

She watched as Steve spoke quickly to Danny who looked over at her a moment before nodding and giving her a quick thumbs up; she managed a weak smile back.

Silently Steve got into the car and practically slammed the door before quickly pulling out of the alley and heading to the same damn hospital she had already been to that morning.

* * *

As soon as they had walked in Leia had spotted them, then her bloody side and had instantly moved them into a room in back where they were currently waiting for the same surgeon she had seen earlier.

Ten minutes of tense silence had gone by before Steve finally turned to her, his expression softer than she expected but still with a hard edge.

"He do that to you?"

"He?" she asked, genuinely confused and shifted on the bed, struggling to find a comfortable sitting position.

"Adam."

Shooting him an irritated look she said, "No! What the hell is the matter with you? I know you and Chin and Danny think he's some terrible man but he wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't hurt _anyone_."

Again she shifted and let out a low moan of pain. His expression softened even more and he stepped over to the bed, holding out a hand.

"Let me help you."

Initially she thought about refusing but then decided she really did need his help to lie down in a more comfortable position and took his hand. Hands linked, he placed the other one on her upper back and gently guided her down on the mattress.

The position brought relief and she sighed audibly. "Thanks."

Steve sat in a stool and scooted across the floor, stopping at her head that was elevated on the bed, hands in his lap.

"What happened?"

Turning her head she looked at his concerned face and gave in, just a little. "I went surfing this morning. Missed a reef and whiffed it into the water, scraped my side up pretty good."

"Why didn't you call someone?"

"Steve…"

"Why didn't you tell me when you got in this morning? I never would have taken you out in the field if I'd known you had fresh stitches."

"Well, to be fair I didn't know I would be chasing a guy down an alley," she practically snapped and instantly felt bad about it.

He ignored her tone. "I'm going to skip the speech about how our jobs are unpredictable and at any time we can be chasing guys through alleys…"

"Doesn't seem like you skipped the speech," she said and gently smiled at him, he gave her a smirk in return.

"I gotta know though…why didn't you mention it?" Then he paused and leaned in closer to her, dangerously close, Kono could feel the electricity building between them. He sighed; frustrated that one damn kiss had done something to their previously easy relationship; before she wouldn't have hesitated in telling him. "I guess I get why you wouldn't tell me. But at least Chin?"

Now she looked at the ceiling, how could she possibly explain this without revealing too much about the reason why she was out on the water so early?

"Kono?" he prompted, this time his voice soft, imploring and somehow his fingers had made their way to hers, just touching. It took everything she had not to pull back.

"Because…because it was stupid. I've surfed those waters at night a hundred times and avoided that f-ing reef."

"So what happened this morning?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"It does to me."

Her eyes snapped to his, it wasn't necessarily the words but the soft way he said them. And he looked so damn worried about her. "Steve…look. I was distracted, ok? Should have been paying better attention."

His stare went straight to her soul and Kono fidgeted, hopeful he couldn't figure out _who _she had been distracted by. And yet, she knew he did just based on the expression on his face, he _knew_ that damn kiss was what had her surfing too early and distracted.

After several long seconds though he nodded. "Ok."

Then his fingers ghosted along her hand, pausing on her wrist. Kono watched as he noticed the bandage that peeked out from the sleeve of her shirt and pushed the material up toward her elbow. Fingertips moved along the edge of the tape, taking in the size of the gauze and the fact no blood marred the white.

When he pulled away she was sure the investigation was over, and then his hands went for her waist.

Somewhere in the back of her head she knew she should stop him, and yet, she couldn't. Some demented part of her wanted him to see what he had (at least in her mind) caused.

So when he pushed the hem of her shirt up as well she didn't stop him, or when he started peeling back a corner of the bandage that had already come loose because of the blood that had been seeping out of the wound.

Kono hissed when he pulled a little too hard and instantly his hand stilled and he looked at her, waiting for her to tell him to stop.

She didn't. She couldn't.

Gently he pulled a little more at the tape and when she heard him suck in a deep breath she knew he'd seen the damage done.

"Kono…" he whispered and continued to look at the gash, a solid five inches and bright, angry red. Several stitches had been pulled out completely; a few more were hanging on by a thread – literally.

"I should have said something, I'm sorry…" she muttered.

Carefully he placed the bandage back, letting his fingers linger on the skin around the tape a bit longer than was necessary. It was painfully intimate.

She could feel electricity emanating from where his fingers touched her, the kind that warmed her belly and had her head swimming just a little bit.

Then the fingers were gone, her shirt put back and he was pushing away from the bed she was lying on, clearly he had felt it to. For a moment their eyes met and she saw the guilt in his for touching her in a manner that was probably not entirely appropriate given the events from the other night. And yet, somewhere in those blue eyes she also saw that curiosity again, the look of a man who was sorely tempted to see how far this could go but knew better because there was so much on the line. And neither of them was _that _person; the person who would give in to the pull between them just to see. Because they each had someone they cared deeply for and it simply wasn't worth it.

Though Kono also wondered how long they could pretend it didn't exist and push each other away before it did affect their professional and personal relationship. Though she supposed it already had affected it, as her presence in the ER for the second time that day would indicate.

That's when the surgeon from that morning walked into the room and sighed good naturedly. "Officer, you managed to make it all of six hours before pulling the stitches out. I didn't think I had to specify not to engage in vigorous physical activity, but apparently I do."

Kono had the grace to look guilty and muttered, "Sorry."

"I won't let her do it again," Steve piped up from the corner and the doctor eyed him a moment before nodding.

"Well, let's see what you did and get you cleaned up here…"

* * *

It was two hours later that she was discharged, this time with explicit instructions regarding running around and chasing suspects. The car ride back to HQ was quiet and a bit awkward; they had barely said anything to each other since he'd touched her.

"Kono…" he started as he parked the Camaro, unsure exactly what he wanted to say.

"I know…I'm grounded to the office for a few days. I'll go through Bloomquests documents. Again."

Steve nodded, taking the out. "Yeah, ok."

That wasn't what he was going to say at all, but the words he wanted didn't seem appropriate. Because he wanted to confront the elephant between them now, the elephant that grew larger with each private moment between them. He wanted it out in the open between them, and yet…he didn't. It was a disconcerting feeling for a man who rarely left things unsaid.

And in this case keeping things to himself made it feel like they were doing something wrong. Which they weren't, really.

Then she was out of the car and slowly making her way into the building. Steve took a moment in the Camaro, watching her limp just slightly up the shallow stairs and disappear behind the frosted double doors.

He placed his forehead on the steering wheel and let out a frustrated, tired, sigh. That damn kiss had started something he wasn't sure he could control.

* * *

By the time he stepped into the 5-0 offices she was already perched on a stool with a new shirt on, Danny hovering about her, ranting about her stupidity in going out with an injury. Chin stood back watching, obviously pleased with the crap Danny was giving her.

Steve gave her a small smirk that said "welcome to my world" and he could see her fighting a smile back to him. Shaking his head he approached the pair and quickly put her out of her misery with a sharp "Danny!"

"Sorry, I just thought our rookie –"

"Not a rookie anymore," she said.

Danny shot her a look. "-our rookie here would have better sense. She acts more and more like you, Steven. Stay away from her, would you?"

Kono and Steve shared a loaded look before Steve nodded and said, "Will do. No more corrupting the rookie."

"I'm not…" she sighed. "Nevermind."

Danny gave her a broad grin.

"What's up with the guy Kono chased?"

Danny clapped his hands together. "Oh, you're gonna love this. He works at Bloomquest's club, but he ran because he's got outstanding warrants for…multiple speeding tickets."

"Speeding?" Steve said slowly.

The blond nodded with glee. "Idiot ran because he thought we were there for him."

"He didn't notice the boxes of stuff we were taking from the club?" Kono asked, equally incredulous.

"Came around the corner, saw cops, saw you looking at him and bolted."

"So now instead of speeding tickets he's got an arrest for assaulting a police officer." Steve said and let out a low whistle. "Wow, that's…"

"Stupid." Kono provided and Steve nodded.

"Get anywhere with the info from the club yet?" Steve asked, indicating the boxes that were sitting on the table.

"Didn't have time what with confirming dumbasses account. Besides we were waiting for Rookie here."

"Now you're doing it to piss me off, aren't you?" she asked.

"Don't make stupid rookie mistakes and I won't call you one."

Kono couldn't argue that, she had made not one but two stupid rookie mistakes and she sighed in acceptance of his rationale.

"That said, Kono, I'm glad you're ok."

She smiled. "Thanks, Danny." Then pointed at the boxes on the table in front of her. "Wanna help?"

"Nope, rookie work."

"God dammit," she muttered.

"I'll help," Catherine said as she came through the doors with another box.

"Thanks," Kono said and started digging into the electronic files while Catherine sorted the papers.

The hours dragged by while the pair scoured through the files, the DA needed rock solid proof of Bloomquests dealings in order to get an arrest warrant and they still desperately needed that link to him personally. The man was a pillar in the community, giving away hundreds of thousands of dollars to charity every year, sitting on several boards.

It was the second time in two days she had sat at that table going through records looking for any kind of connection to Bloomquest. This was the unglamourous side of police work that people rarely saw. It's all fun and games until you have to sit in front of a computer or rifle through paper files for hours on end. Maybe she could convince Steve to get an intern to do this…

Eventually Kono couldn't take it anymore and she stood slowly, stretching her aching body. "Getting some water, need anything?"

Catherine just shook her head and Kono headed to the fridge, grabbing a bottle and leaning against the counter as she drank it. Just as she was replacing the cap her phone vibrated in her pocket, startling her, and she nearly dumped the water.

Fishing the phone out of her back pocket took work but she got it out and answered just before it would have sent the caller to voicemail.

"Kalakaua."

"That's an awfully formal greeting." Adam's warm voice greeted her.

A smile played on her lips. "I didn't look at the screen before I answered. And I am at work, you know."

"I know, we still on for tonight?"

_Oh, crap. _She'd forgotten the dinner at an upscale restaurant then dancing he had arranged for them that night.

"Am I to assume from the silence that means no? Have to work?"

Sometimes she was amazed at _how _understanding he was of her work schedule. And then she realized with all the excitement that day she hadn't had a chance to talk to him about her accident that morning.

"I don't know yet…I might be able to get out, but that's not why." Then she told him (omitting some details) what had happened that morning. "So I'm really not all that presentable, I'm sure by tonight I'll be bruised all to hell."

"Kono!" He admonished. "Why would you not say…"

She cut him off. "I know, I know, I already got the lecture from Danny and Steve."

There was silence a moment then he spoke again. "Ok, night in at my place, we can relax, watch a movie, order in."

"That sounds perfect, Adam." As the words left her mouth, Steve appeared in front of her and froze in place, like a deer in headlights.

"Later, Kono."

"Bye," she said and hung up, staring at Steve as she did.

"Adam?" he asked as he started moving again toward the fridge and also pulling out a bottle of water.

"Yep."

Now it was awkward again, which before the whole incident in Bloomquests office had never happened between them.

Picking at the label on her bottle she finally sighed and looked at him. "Steve, I'm really sorry I didn't say anything this morning. I know it was stupid and unprofessional."

He nodded and moved to stand in front of her. "I'm just glad you're ok, you scared the hell out of me."

For a moment they just stared at each other, then almost of its own volition his hand moved its way up to cup her cheek, fingers just grazing her skin. For the briefest of moments she leaned into the touch, enjoying the tingling sensation it caused on her skin and the vaguely fuzzy feeling in her head. Then she realized this _couldn't _happen.

"Steve…" she whispered and pulled away regretfully.

"I'm sorry, I…" he sighed and they stared at each other a moment before she slipped around him and disappeared back into the main area, leaving him standing there more confused than ever.

* * *

tbc…

* * *

Please feel free to continue your lovely reviewing ways on the way out…


	4. Chapter 4

AN: You guys…wow, just…wow. The response to last chapter was…out of this world. Unreal. Astounding. I couldn't believe it. It's a little scary in a weird way and I hope this chapter lives up to expectations…

* * *

Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifelime. ~ Mineko Iwasaki

* * *

Curled into the ridiculously comfortable couch in Adam's house, Kono finally began to relax a little. They had put a movie in, but she was only half paying attention, mostly she was dozing. After the little sleep she had last night and the day's events she was wiped out.

Then she heard a chuckle from Adam, who was sitting beside her, his hand on her thigh.

Her head snapped up and she looked at the screen, she didn't think the movie they'd chosen was a comedy. And it wasn't, he was staring at her, a wide smile on his face.

"Go to bed already, would you?"

She gave him a guilty look. "I'm sorry; I haven't been much fun tonight."

"It's ok…really. A good night sleep will probably do you a world of good."

Nodding she got up slowly – stiff, sore muscles were really kicking in now – but leaned down quickly and kissed Adam deeply on the lips. It felt like it always did, warm and inviting and wonderful, but nothing like the desire fueled kiss she had shared with Steve.

And now she was comparing them, this was insane and a terrible road to start down.

"Night," she mumbled and made her way up the stairs before falling into his also ridiculously comfortable bed. Kono just had enough time to pull the covers over her body before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

She woke with a start and looked around, momentarily confused where she was.

Adam's. Right. Though he wasn't in the bed with her, which wasn't all that strange, he frequently stayed up late to make calls to Japan.

Sitting up carefully she consulted the clock and realized she had been asleep three hours, which put her seven hours out from her last dose of medication. The surgeon had insisted if she wasn't going to take the vicodin, she needed to consistently take Motrin every six hours to keep the pain manageable.

Since she was awake, Kono figured she might as well take some and maybe get another couple hours sleep.

Then she realized the bottle of pills were downstairs in the kitchen where she had taken them last.

"Of course," she muttered, annoyed with herself, and flung her legs out of the bed, rising a little unsteadily on her feet. Clearly the medication was wearing off as the pain flared from her side; thankfully her arm was relatively pain free.

Rubbing her eyes to clear them, Kono made her way down the large staircase to the kitchen, on her way she neared Adam's office and heard loud voices coming through the half closed door.

Instinct had her stopping just short of the door and listening.

"…you and me, she is not part of this. NO!" Kono perked up and moved a hair closer, convinced she was the "she" in the conversation. "Keep her out of it; she's part of Five-0…Keiko…"

Now she startled. Kieko was one of the Yakuza's former enforcers and Kono thought Adam no longer had dealings with the man. Then there was movement in the room, and the squeaking of the office chair. Afraid she was about to get caught, Kono kept walking toward the kitchen, her mind whirring, trying to figure out why Adam would be talking to a man he had fired over a year ago. A man who had multiple assault charges against him and was a suspect in one homicide.

All the scenarios she came up with to explain why Adam would be on the phone with Keiko involved him dipping into the part of the business he swore he was done with. That he'd promised her he had cleaned up and turned legit.

Quickly she found the bottle of pills, took three and headed back up the stairs. As she walked by the office again she noted it was silent, but the light was still on and she could hear typing.

For the second night in a row, sleep did not come.

* * *

Sitting in front of her laptop in the office, Kono debated the wisdom in doing what she was thinking. It was a clear violation of Adam's trust and yet…if he was lying to her and still doing business the "old way", that was far worse.

She had to know.

After looking around again to confirm she was alone in the office, Kono typed Adam's personal cell number into the system and waited. It took all of three minutes and his phone records were in front of her. It was easy to find the number for call from the previous night and confirm the Keiko on the other end was indeed the one who'd worked for Hiro. Searching farther, she noted Adam had talked to Keiko a dozen times over the last week and a half.

A dozen times.

Far more than normal for a man who supposedly no longer worked for the company. Kono's heart sunk in her chest and she felt tears pool in her eyes.

This wasn't happening. He had _promised _her that there were no more shading dealings with his company, that he'd made a clean sweep after taking over.

Angrily she swept the tears from her eyes and slammed the computer shut.

Steve was walking to his office when he caught out of the corner of his eye the violent close of a laptop. Pausing he watched Kono through the glass a moment, she was wiping tears from her eyes and staring into space, her face set in an expression somewhere between anger and sadness.

Taking his chances, he backed up and opened her office door, stepping in tentatively.

"Kono? Everything ok?"

Startled she looked up and took another swipe at her eyes, attempting to regain control. "Yeah, fine."

He took a step toward her then another before sitting on the corner of her desk closest to her. "Doesn't look fine."

First looking into the empty space in her office, then at him, she didn't know what to say. Steve was no fan of Adam, the boss tolerated him because of Delano and the fact Kono had insisted he was a good, kind guy who was out of the family business.

And she had been proven a fool.

But there was something about Steve's open, earnest expression that had her spilling. "I think Adam might be…following in his father's footsteps."

Steve's expression remained the same. "Why?"

She had expected a "told you so" and was caught off guard, only managing to mutter a "What?"

Steve smiled at her. "What makes you think that?"

"Last night I caught him talking to one of the Yazuka's former high level enforcers. Multiple assault charges, suspect in a murder they just couldn't pin on him."

"And?"

"Adam's talked to him a dozen times in just over a week."

"About what?"

"I don't know… they were discussing me last night."

This was killing Steve, absolutely killing him. No, he didn't trust or like Adam Noshimuri, and if she ended the relationship it wouldn't hurt his feelings one bit but she cared for the man and right now, that's what was important. He couldn't in good conscience torpedo their relationship for his own selfish reasons or because he couldn't sort out his feelings for her.

"In what context?"

She looked perplexed a moment. "I don't…I don't know."

"Kono," he said softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Talk to him…don't assume things. First rule of being a cop…verify."

Now she looked up, large brown eyes boring into his and one of her hands covered his on her shoulder, there was no fire…no spark, just friendly concern. "You're right…you're right."

Steve squeezed gently and stood, letting his hand fall slowly from her. Then he smiled. "After you go through the last of the data from Bloomquest's place."

She returned the grin and stood, following him out of her office and back to the smart table. "Yes, boss."

This was good; they'd managed a normal conversation without the awkwardness that had seemed to settle itself between them lately. Maybe they were finally heading in the right direction.

* * *

Another dose of Motrin and two bottles of water later Kono stood quickly from the table (a little too quickly, but she ignored the ache in her side) and yelled Steve's name.

"Yeah?" he asked while stepping out of his office toward her.

"Look…" she said as the rest of the team gathered around. "I traced a package shipped using the club credit card; it was delivered directly to Bloomquests home address. The tracking number was on a list from the first club that we were able to identify as a list of weapons."

"We got the house…" he said with relief. Finally.

"Chin-"

"Warrant…done." Was all the other man said and disappeared to make a call.

"Nice work," he said and squeezed her arm affectionately.

The gesture was one he had done a handful of times before, but this time his fingers lingered on her arm a hair longer than necessary. It was enough that when he looked up Catherine was staring at him oddly.

She had begged, pleaded and promised to be a good girl for a solid fifteen minutes before Steve finally relented and allowed her to join them in the search on Bloomquets house. Initially he had been dead set against it when she'd asked. While it was clear she was feeling better, Steve could tell her side was still bothersome and restricted her movements.

But when she'd looked at him and pointed out _she_ was the one to make the connection and swore she would only collect evidence he had caved. How much trouble could she possibly cause at the guys house?

He should have known better.

The man himself, their suspect, had returned home about halfway through the search of his nearly 7,000 square foot Waikiki mansion. Kono had been in the first floor office, after confiscating Bloomquest's laptop she had set upon a large filing cabinet that took a solid ten minutes to pick the lock.

She heard Chin notify the man of the warrant and instructed him to sit on the living room couch, assigning an HPD officer to keep him out of trouble. When she heard her cousin retreat back to the kitchen area, Kono walked into the living room to find their suspect sitting on the couch, looking rather amused with the entire situation.

"You think this is funny?" she asked and he looked at her.

Then he titled his head a moment and pointed a well-manicured finger at her. "Have we met?"

_Of course we have, you tool. I'm the one that copied all the files off your laptop without you realizing it, _she thought but said, "Doubtful." Then indicated the office she had just come from. "There's a wall safe in the office, what's the combination?"

He remained silent and she sighed. "Your choice, but when I call in the safe crackers I can guarantee you they won't give a rats ass about the Persian carpets or expensive paintings in the area. And I'll still get what I want."

Bloomquest seemed to be contemplating her words when Steve walked into the room, glanced at the man on the couch then looked at her. "How's it going?"

"Fine. Someone is trying to decide whether or not to give me the combo for the office safe." Kono spared a look at Bloomquest, he was staring at them intently and the second he made the connection she knew it.

"You're the couple I caught in my office going at it."

"Figured it out, did you? Nice job." Kono said, her words dripping with sarcasm. Steve looked amused.

Until of course Bloomquests eyes started roaming over Kono's body, taking in long legs before lingering on her chest. "How do you keep your hands off that all day, buddy?"

Steve took a threatening step toward him. "Hey, she's a police officer and you will treat her with respect, am I clear?"

Instead Bloomquest continued to leer at her. "You two were certainly having a good time, very convincing. So…how is she?"

Kono watched Steve's temper rise, the unrestrained anger clear on his face. "Steve…"

"No really…" Bloomquest continued, clearly with no regard for his own well-being. "She's must be something else in the sack. With those legs wrapped around…"

"Shut your fucking mouth." Each word was enunciated and venomous.

"Hey man, I wasn't the one who had her pressed against the wall, shirt off, face between her tits, licking that delectable skin."

Just before he closed the distance and clocked the guy, Kono's hand on his arm stopped him. Turning back he saw not only Kono, but Catherine, standing in the doorway, stock still.

Cath's expression was impassive, but in her eyes he could see confusion and maybe a little hurt.

Then she turned and walked out of the doorway toward the kitchen, leaving Steve standing there with Kono's warm hand still on his arm and a suspect that all he wanted to do was beat the shit out of.

Instead he pulled away and headed toward the front door, stepping into the cool evening air, unsure how much damage Bloomquests words had caused.

* * *

By six that night they had a long list of clients and purchases and transactions, more than enough to send Bloomquest away for a very long time. In the morning they would provide a packet to the DA.

Steve stopped in Cath's office. "Ready to go?" he asked.

She looked up and sighed. "I think I'll head to my place tonight."

Stepping fully into her office he sighed. "Look, Cath…I-"

"Was Bloomquest lying about what he saw?"

At this point honesty was best. "No."

Cath's face fell. "I could hear you through the comm., and I-we…knew what was going on. At least I thought we did."

"Catherine, it was a cover…it was a way to get out of the office."

"You took her shirt off?"

His response was instant, and firm. "Yes."

"Was that strictly cover?"

Now he paused, and the response was less confident. "Yes."

Clearly she sensed his hesitation. "Ok. I think just need some space, Steve. It's just…there's a difference between kissing her and taking her clothes off." Cath left off the part where Steve's lips had clearly roamed from Kono's lips and onto areas she would rather not think about. "And the fact you didn't tell me what happened and just let me assume..."

"I didn't say anything because I didn't think it mattered…"

She sighed. "I know. It's just…weird now."

"I get that."

Catherine seemed to consider something before staring at him again, her dark eyes meeting his. "Do you have feelings for her?"

Again, instant and firm. "No."

But it was a lie.

* * *

tbc…

Don't forget to leave a review on the way out…


	5. Chapter 5

AN: You guys are the BEST bunch of reader I've ever seen. THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews and alerts and…everything. As always I am stunned by the response to this fic, which I was hesitant at first to even write because I wasn't sure if it would wander into OOC, unreadable crap. It hasn't if your reaction is any indication. Please keep the reviews up, they feed the writer and inspire, more than you realize.

* * *

Curiosity is the lust of the mind ~ Thomas Hobbes

* * *

Until she walked into her house that night, Kono figured she had a day or so to think before having to talk to Adam about what she'd heard the night before. But when she got home Adam was already there, in her kitchen opening a bottle of wine.

"Hey! There you are…" He said and came out to greet her with a kiss and glass.

"What's this for?" she asked somewhat suspiciously and dropped her work bag in the entry.

"Getting the bad guy. I know we didn't have plans for tonight but I figured I'd surprise you."

Taking a drink of the wine she followed him back to the kitchen.

"Thought we'd order out from that Thai place you like so much," he continued.

Kono watched him rifle through the menus, looking for the one he wanted. And she wondered if this was Adam trying to assuage his guilt about lying to her. Was he doing all this just because of that conversation last night? How many times before had he spoiled her just because he felt guilty?

"Adam…stop," she said and put the glass down.

"What? Prefer something else?"

Rubbing one hand over her face, Kono sighed. "No, I think…we need to talk."

Instantly his hands froze and he looked at her.

"About?"

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Kono decided the best course of action was to just…spit it out. "I heard you on the phone with Keiko last night, Adam." His face blanched and she continued, irritation seeping into her tone. "You told me you were done with that part of the business, that you had cleaned up, didn't have contact with any of those guys anymore. You lied to me."

"It was one call…"

With everything going on, Kono's temper was already short and she spat out, "It was a dozen calls over the last week and a half, Adam, don't lie to me!"

Anger flashed on his face. "You checked my phone records? Instead of asking me first, you assumed I started the Yakuza again."

"I-"

"He was blackmailing me, Kono! He was threating to go to the cops and tell them I was still in business and that you were covering for me if I didn't pay up. He had a pretty damn good convincing lie ready with inconsequential emails and phone calls that could be taken the wrong way by the cops if they were nudged…"

_Oh…God. No… _Instantly Kono knew she had screwed up…badly. The one pressure point of their relationship was the fact his father (and then Adam himself for a short time) was head of the Yakuza, and until yesterday she'd gone on faith alone that Adam was indeed cleaning up her father's mess. And she'd F-ed that all up by making assumptions based on one end of a single phone call.

"Adam…oh, God. I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

He pushed away from the counter and moved to the door. "You didn't ask. Instead you went behind my back and used HPD resources to check on me. That's…that's underhanded Kono."

It was…she couldn't deny it. So she followed him to the door, trying to explain. "Adam, I trust you-"

"Clearly you don't." He shook his head sadly. "I should have known this was a bad idea…you and me. That you would never be able to fully trust me, and that my family past would always hang over us."

"Adam-"

"I need to leave."

"Don't leave, please…"

"I think I need to." Adam turned toward her and captured her face in his hands, wiping away tears she hadn't realized were falling down her cheeks. "I'll call you in a couple days, after I've had time to think…ok?"

"I can't stop you, can I?" A head shake from him and she nodded sadly. "I am sorry, I am so sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"I know…goodbye, Kono." It sounded so…final.

With that he stepped out the door, closing it softly behind him, leaving her standing in the middle of the living room, wondering how her life could get so complicated so quickly.

* * *

When Steve woke the next morning he was surprised to find Catherine standing in his kitchen, making coffee. Walking into the room, he'd actually started at seeing her and stared a long moment, unsure if he was seeing things.

"Cath…"

"Steve…morning."

"What are you doing here?"

She tilted her head and smiled gently at him. "I thought I was welcome."

Closing the distance between them he leaned down and kissed her. "Always. But after yesterday…"

"That's why I came over." She started. "I realized I was acting like an idiot… I _trust _you Steve and if you did what you thought was right then I'm not worried about it."

The words cut Steve; she trusted him, believed he had done the right thing when honestly, he not only didn't trust himself, but wasn't sure it was the right thing.

But he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Good to hear."

* * *

As she put the finishing touches on her part of the report for the DA, Kono's cell rang. Looking down at the display, her heart sunk.

Adam.

"Hey," she said lowly, unsure.

"Hey Kono…I…" Then a long pause and Kono knew, she just knew it was over. "Can we meet when you get out of work today?"

"Umm, we could meet now. I just finished up some paperwork and can probably leave for a bit."

"Coffee place downtown?"

"Sure, meet you in fifteen."

Then the phone went silent and Kono stared at it a moment, almost wishing the conversation never happened. As if in a trance, she printed her report, signed it and walked to Steve's office.

Opening the door she moved to his desk and handed him the report. "All set, ok if I head out for an hour or so?"

"Sure, of course," he said and then looked at her and must have seen the anxiety on her face. "Everything ok?"

"Yep." She smoothly lied. At least she thought it was smooth, but the look on his face said she didn't pull it off as well as she'd hoped.

But he said nothing aside from "Ok, good."

* * *

Sitting at a table by herself while she waited, Kono had time to think about what she was going to say to Adam. But nothing came to her, not a damn thing. So instead she watched the people walking by from her window seat. The ones that stuck out were the happy couples with kids. Not that she was ready to settle down and give up her career, far from it, Five-O was where she belonged, where she was needed. And at a mere twenty-six years old she had plenty of time. But the reminder was there, that her personal life was…a disaster. Her boyfriend was mostly likely going to break up with her over a stupid mistake and she was carrying on some kind of strange affair with her boss (at least it _felt _like an affair to her, even if technically it probably wasn't).

It wasn't two minutes later that he appeared next to the table and she stood, wrapping her arms around his neck. God, he smelled good, Kono always had an appreciation for the cologne he wore, very understated but masculine. Hesitantly he returned the gesture.

When she finally let go they both sat.

Kono tapped on her coffee cup a moment before starting. "Adam, I know an apology isn't nearly enough. I broke your trust, I get that. But I want to make it up to you."

His hands grabbed hers, stilling them. "I accept your apology Kono, I do. And I've been thinking about this…and I think we were both foolish thinking it would work. We were letting the…physical aspect of our relationship cloud judgment."

She was stunned at that; did he really think she was only with him because of the sex?

"Adam…it wasn't just that…I care about you, a lot."

"I care about you too, Kono, I do. But I don't think long run this is going to work, all I'll be doing is wondering if you really trust me. If you're checking up on me. That's no way to have a relationship."

"It was one mistake, Adam. A stupid one…"

"It was a mistake that couldn't be made, Kono. We both know that."

That silenced her, because it was true. Being with him meant throwing caution to the wind and trusting in his word. Which she had not done; one phone conversation had thrown their entire relationship into a tailspin because despite what she claimed, clearly she didn't trust him 100%. Otherwise she wouldn't have done the phone search.

Then he stood and moved to her, bending down to kiss the top of her head. "Goodbye Kono."

As he left she wiped tears from her eyes and watched him go.

_Need an extra fifteen and I'll be back._

Steve got the text from her and frowned, something was up, he could tell. When she'd come in his office earlier there was an aura of sadness and anxiousness around her that Kono rarely had. It concerned him, and on more than just a boss level.

So he picked up the phone and responded.

_No problem._

Kono looked at his response and sighed before staring out at the ocean. After leaving the coffee shop she had wandered to the beach and sat down on the sand. It was really over, Adam had left and she had no one to blame but herself.

Fifteen minutes later she had returned to the offices and quietly slipped into hers, sitting at her desk and reading through emails she needed to catch up on.

Halfway through her door opened and she looked up to see Steve leaning against the frame, arms crossed.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine," she mumbled but it didn't have the effect she hoped, instead of leaving he walked into her office and stood in front of her desk, hands now shoved into the pockets of his pants.

"You know…I'd like to think we are friends and as your friend I can tell you are not fine."

Kono remained silent but stole a look at him.

"Ok then," he said and backed up a bit. "If you need someone…"

"Adam …he…we're done," she spit out quickly and looked up at him, unshed tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh…"

She kept going, talking quickly. "I told him I looked at his phone records…he had every right to be pissed because it was nothing, Keiko was trying to blackmail him. But you know, maybe he was right; it wasn't meant to be…the two of us. There was too much between us..."

"If something is worth it…whatever is between you doesn't matter." The words were loaded and she stared at him, the air between them heavy with what he'd said. "And he's an idiot for letting you go."

That made her smile a little. "Thanks, boss."

"I'll let you get back to work, but I'm serious, if you need anything…"

"I know."

He nodded and walked out the door, casting one last backward glance at her, she was looking down at her computer, the sunlight filtering in through the blinds and in that moment he didn't think he'd seen anyone more beautiful.

* * *

After Bloomquest, the team had caught a bank robbery, then an apparent kidnapping that turned out to be an elaborate hoax and then a homicide. Before they could breathe three weeks had passed. Kono was relieved; they had been so busy she hadn't had time to think about Adam or Steve or anything but work. And in that time her side had completely healed, just a light scar remained.

So when Steve finally convinced the governor to give them two days off, he declared a little decompressing at his place was in order. Steak and fish and plenty of beer.

Walking to the back of the house, Kono was somewhat relieved to see Danny and Grace and Chin already there. Despite the even keel she and Steve finally seemed to be on, they hadn't actually spent any time alone together in weeks, which was probably a good thing. It allowed the fire their kiss had caused to die down, or at least she hoped so, it would make life easier if it had.

"She's here!" Danny called and Kono smiled at him, holding up a box from her favorite bakery and a 6 pack of Longboards.

"Bout time," Steve threw over his shoulder with a smile.

"With coco puffs and beer!" she exclaimed.

"That's an odd combination, but I'll take a beer," Danny replied and took the six pack – relieving it of one - leaving her to carry the treats into the house and leave them on the counter.

Coming back out, she snagged two beers and walked down to the shore, where Chin was standing, staring into space.

"Hey, cuz…you ok?" she asked.

Chin had been up and down since Malia's death, and she wasn't sure what his state of mind would be. But when he turned and graced her with a large smile she relaxed and handed the extra beer to him.

"I'm good. How are you…we haven't talked much since Adam broke it off."

She nodded. "Better, actually."

"Good…"

They chatted for a while, catching up as only cousins that were as close as they were can. They spoke of Malia and Adam and then pointless topics like the surf and weather and random family rumors. Eventually they made their way back to the house, in time to see Steve flipping the food for the last time. Which was where they separated, Chin going to sit with Danny and Grace and Kono sidled up to Steve's side, watching him a moment before speaking. What was missing had not escaped her notice.

"Where's Cath?"

"Some of her friends from the Enterprise happened to be on leave here from their current assignments, so she's off with them tonight."

It was entirely true but what he failed to mention was that Steve sensed that Cath was pulling away from him, every day she seemed more distant; despite her insistence not so long ago that she trusted him, there was suddenly an ever-widening gap between them. At work she was as she always was, but the nights she came home with him had reduced and she was spending more time on her own. They didn't speak of it, but it seemed like they were slowly, painfully separating. Steve knew the breaking point was coming soon; they both just seemed to be avoiding it for unknown reasons. It was almost as if because they never admitted the relationship was more than friends with benefits, there was nothing _to _talk about. You couldn't break up a relationship that barely existed.

"Oh…"

A light laugh came from him. "You don't have to say it like that…it's fine." And it was, Steve'd barely batted an eye when Catherine had mentioned not being here. If nothing else that was a sign that their relationship was quickly going south.

"Sorry…" she laughed back and he smiled in response and pulled the food off the grill yelling "let's eat" as he did.

Quickly they ate the meal and at least two more rounds of beers were drunk in between volleys of jokes (mostly at Danny's expense) and laughter. Kono couldn't remember having this much fun with the team before. And several times she had caught Steve staring at her and each time she'd returned the look with a sly grin or a wide smile.

When he'd picked up her plate to take it in the house, his fingers had brushed against hers and remained there a moment longer than necessary. The fire or electricity or whatever the hell it was between them flared with the simple touch and that's when she realized how loose they had become with each other that night. And she couldn't figure out why…the beers (she wasn't drunk) or simply the relaxed, warm atmosphere. Kono was surprised to find herself a little excited by the quiet flirting; it was frighteningly natural and easy and at the same time incredibly risky.

Probably she should have left after that but couldn't bring herself to actually go, that damn spark kept her firmly in place. Part of her wanted to see how far they could push this.

After returning from placing the dishes in the sink, Steve somehow managed to keep his eyes off her, instead watching Chin or Danny or even Grace. He had pushed a little too far as it was and if she gave him another dimpled smile he would certainly break.

As the clock ticked through eleven PM, Danny pointed to Grace, who had fallen asleep in one of the chairs on the lanai, and said, "Ok, I need to get the monkey home. Thank you for a lovely evening Steven, see everyone in two days."

With that he picked up his daughter and carefully carried her to the car, leaving Steve and Kono with just Chin between them. Deciding that she really did need to leave soon Kono stood and indicated the house before saying, "Bathroom."

Stepping out of the bathroom, she wasn't paying much attention and ran right into Steve, who was rounding the corner. Startled, she pulled up both hands and placed them on his chest to steady herself.

"Sorry," she said and smiled.

He returned the smile but she sensed something else behind it. Especially since he made no attempt to pull away and let her pass, effectively trapping her in the doorway and she'd left her hands on his warm chest.

For a while he just stared at her and she felt the fire starting to rise again between them, the cackling almost palpable. The urge to bring him fully to her and feel his hands (among other things) on her was nearly overwhelming…

"Steve-"

"I have to know…" he blurted and then did what she was thinking and pulled her flush against him, lips crashing down on hers.

And the universe exploded.

* * *

I hope the "twist" on how Kono and Adam broke up wasn't too…boring. Please leave a review on the way out…


	6. Chapter 6

AN: You guys are wonderful, fantastic, and all kinds of other adjectives I can't come up with right now. Thank you for the sixth time for all the wonderful reviews. Keepin' it short today guys…read on.

* * *

Change is the only constant. Hanging on is the only sin. ~ Denise McCluggage

* * *

The fire grew between them with desperate kisses broken by sharp intakes of breath. His hands gripped her hips and he turned them, all but slamming her against the wall across the hall; her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers gently tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck.

Instantly their lips were back together, moving against each other almost violently with weeks (or maybe years) of pent up tension straining to get out.

In between kisses she managed to ask, "Chin?"

"Left," he mumbled into the skin under her jaw and she moaned.

His hands slid to her back and worked their way under her shirt, fingers ghosting across her skin and she let out a little noise of approval, which only encouraged him. His lips then worked down her long neck, nibbling as he went.

That was the moment Kono forgot all the reasons this was such a very bad idea and instead tipped her head back and gave him more access, which he greedily took advantage of, licking and kissing his way back up before kissing her soundly again.

By now her hands had worked their way down, under his t-shirt and were snaking their way across the skin of his ripped abs, fingers memorizing every wonderful inch.

Then he was pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the side carelessly, and suddenly he stopped, just…stopped and looked at her, hair a mess, lips swollen and looking oh, so delicious. And all he wanted was to carry her upstairs and do what his body was screaming at him to do.

"Steve…" she whispered and he was back on her again, pressing her firmly into the wall, hands seemingly everywhere, lips mapping the tops of her shoulders before moving down to her collarbone and tracing the familiar path that had started all this.

When he started down her breastbone once again, the fog that had surrounded her lifted somewhat and she pushed at him, though it was half-assed at best.

"We can't…" she mumbled and his lips moved to the top of her breast, bringing rational thought to a halt for a moment. Then his fingers deftly unhooked her bra and Kono realized this was going way, _way, _too far. "Steve…Catherine…"

Her name coming from Kono's lips splashed cold water on his lust and desire and raging need and he pulled away, looking honestly ashamed of himself.

"Kono…" The apology was on his lips, but he couldn't say it, because dammit, Steve wasn't sorry because this, _them, _felt good, it felt right and natural and…perfect having her there, under him, reacting to his touch, saying his name.

Her arm came up across her breasts, keeping the loosened bra in place. "I can't do this to her. I won't be the other woman, Steve. Whatever this is between us needs to stop, for good. We need to forget it."

No, no…he wanted this, he wanted _her. _Steve didn't realize how much until the idea of never touching her again was a reality. "No."

She looked surprised. "No? Steve, I just said I won't do this."

"You won't be the other woman, Kono."

It took a second for the meaning to sink in, but when it did Kono's eyes widened in horror. "No, Steve…you can't break up with Cath over…whatever this is."

"Kono…this, this is..." He couldn't come up with a word that encompassed what he was feeling for her so he settled on simply, "indescribable."

All she could do was stare at him. Was he serious? Sure, they'd had one hell of a physical reaction to each other, but what if that's all it was? What if they were completely incompatible otherwise? Then she thought of Catherine again, her teammate, her _friend_, she couldn't do that to her. Or Chin or Danny for that matter, getting together with Steve would impact the entire team. It wasn't just about them, or their desire for each other.

"Steve…no. It's…there's too much. Cath, the team…everything."

His hands came up and cupped her face. "It'll be ok." Then he kissed her tenderly and inside Kono broke just a little bit.

"What if it's not, Steve?"

"What if it is?" he asked and bent down, handing her the shirt he had tossed to the floor. Quickly she clasped her bra and pulled it back over her head.

"Steve…how can it be? Chin and Danny will freak out, and Cath…it'll be awkward between us."

He placed his forehead on hers and rubbed his hands up and down her arms in a soothing gesture. "I know, I get that. But Cath and I…it's always been very…undefined between us. No real commitment, no expectations."

"And now you want…definition?"

Did he? The answer in his head was instantaneous and he spoke it. "With you, yes. I want to try. I want to see where this can go. Do you?"

The right answer would have been no, to push him away because this was not going to be easy with him, there were obstacles and other people involved here (and she still wasn't convinced they were compatible), but her heart wouldn't let the word out so she responded, "Yes."

A broad smile crossed his face and she had to fight one of her own.

"But," she continued. "First you need to talk to Catherine and then I think I do. I can't jump into something with you without talking to her first. It's not right."

"Ok," he agreed and kissed her deeply, starting that fire between them again.

She pulled away regretfully. "And this has to stop until then."

Now he pouted, Steve McGarrett actually pouted at her for just a moment before nodding and stepping back; instantly she missed his warmth and proximity.

"And you need to talk to Chin and Danny." Kono watched as a vaguely horrified look crossed his face. "I'm not hiding this from them, Steve."

"Ok, fine." He agreed and pulled her close. "One more for the road?"

Then he leaned in and kissed her with everything he had and for a moment she didn't care about anything else. And somewhere inside she _knew _they were more than compatible, that they would be something great, that he was finally someone who could keep up with her.

She just hoped it didn't ruin everything else.

* * *

Another week had gone by after the bar-be-que and his and Kono's impromptu make out session and discussion and he had yet to talk to Catherine. Part of that was they had caught a case and Catherine hadn't been over to his house in nearly two weeks - he was capable of reading between the lines. It was over between them, but Steve needed the closure talking to her would provide, that and the clear conscience to start seeing Kono.

Kono, who had taken extreme precautions this week to avoid him, purposely standing on the other side of the smart table during briefings, or even lunch for that matter, keeping their discussions strictly work related and always in front of the group. They hadn't been alone since that night at his house.

It was driving him absolutely insane. The more she avoided him, the more he craved her.

So he found himself standing on the other side of Catherine's front door at nearly nine at night. Taking a deep breath he knocked several times and waited.

It didn't take long for her to answer the door and when she did a broad, understanding smile crossed her face. "Steve, come on in…" And she moved so he could enter the small but comfortable apartment.

Never one to let things linger he jumped right into it as she closed the door. "Cath…I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, I think we do." Then she sat on the couch and he followed, sitting on the edge, turned towards her.

For a long moment there was silence and then they both laughed a little nervously.

"What is this Cath? What are we?" He asked and despite the vagueness of his words Steve knew she understood the question.

Shrugging she spoke, "Friends, lovers, coworkers, source of information. It seems we are whatever we need each other to be in the moment."

The words, while accurate, were a bit clinical but he nodded his agreement. "You haven't been over in a while though."

Now she leaned toward him and placed a hand on his knee. "You needed to work things out on your own, Steve."

"What things?"

"Kono." Catherine smiled softly at his surprised expression. "I'm not blind Steve. Something changed between you two after the Bloomquest op."

"Yeah," he agreed and looked at her hand, noting there was no fire, no spark from the touch. "Yeah it did. I'm sorry, Cath."

"For what? Our relationship was never that serious. Maybe it could have been at one point or another, but neither of us was ready for that. I think we've ran our course, Steve. And there's something between you two, something more than you and I could have been."

"I didn't want it to end like this…"

"Like what? I think we both needed a push to move on from comfortable. It was good while it lasted. Really good."

"Kono wants to talk to you also; she doesn't want it to be weird between you guys."

Catherine pulled her hand back and looked down briefly, which concerned him.

"Well," she started. "I was going to tell you tomorrow, but now's a good a time as any…I accepted a new assignment overseas. I'm leaving Hawaii, Steve."

That took him by surprise; he didn't realize she was looking for a new assignment after the one on the Enterprise ended. "Wow…ok. When?"

"Two weeks. So tell Kono not to worry about it, we're good. It's not her fault."

"I'll tell her but don't be surprised if she shows up here anyway."

Catherine smiled broadly. "Ahhh, just like you, I see."

"Yeah, she is."

"She's good for you Steve, I can see that."

"I know."

She reached out and cupped his cheek gently. "You're a good guy, Steve but do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"I don't need to see you guys together before I leave. It may be over between us but-"

"I get it…not a problem."

"I'll only be in the office this week anyway to close out anything I have open, next week it's pack and move…"

"Thank you," he said suddenly and she pulled back slightly, confused.

"For what?"

"Being you…"

She smiled. "You're welcome, I guess. Now…goodnight Steve."

"Goodnight, Cath," he said and went to the door, letting himself out.

* * *

It took all of an hour after she got to work before Kono was standing in her office doorway, lower lip caught between her teeth and a nervous expression on her face.

Cath laughed a little inside before waving the other woman in.

"Hey," Kono started and moved into the office, sitting in one of the chairs across from Catherine's desk. "I heard you took a new assignment."

"Yep, ship out in two weeks."

Kono leaned forward and jumped in just as Steve had the night before. "About Steve…we didn't mean for this to happen. It just…did."

Forward, just like him, Cath thought. "I know, it's ok."

Kono scrunched her nose up slightly. "You're taking this…really well."

Now Catherine laughed out loud. "Look, Kono, Steve and I were always on and off…mostly off because of distance. Once I landed here we were more on and I think we realized that our relationship wasn't meant to be that way. We were better off long distance friends with benefits. Or just friends."

"I just…we're friends Cath and I couldn't go forward with him if you had a problem with it."

"Like I told Steve, no problem. You're good for each other." Catherine looked into the distance a moment before continuing. "I'll miss him; don't get me wrong and I care for him a lot, we spent the better part of four years off and on. But I also realize that we both need to move on from a relationship that wasn't going anywhere. He deserves better…"

Kono nodded and smiled. "I hope we can still be in contact after you leave."

"I think we can, after a while."

Kono could read between the lines, while she was taking the whole thing with Steve in stride, she also needed time to work through the end of the relationship and contacting the new woman in his life would not be helpful in the effort.

"You let me know when." Kono stood. "And good luck with your new assignment if I don't get a chance to tell you that later."

"Thanks, Kono."

* * *

The morning passed quickly, and rather quietly and by lunchtime Kono'd had enough of the boredom and headed down to the shooting range to get some time in. After the injury to her side, shooting had been out of the question for two weeks and she still felt rusty as hell.

Slapping the second clip into her gun, Kono heard the door open and then close, thinking nothing of it. While she was currently the only one in the basement range, officers came in and out frequently.

Until whoever walked in stopped directly behind her, though she still didn't bother turning around and instead shot off 6 rounds into the paper target, hitting each one practically dead center mass. Pleased she put the gun down and finally turned to see Steve leaning against the wall of the small booth, a grin playing on his lips.

"Something funny?" she asked while bringing the target to her.

"Nope, not at all. Just admiring your shooting skills."

She gave him a skeptical look and replaced the target, sending the new one out farther than the first.

"I saw you talked to Cath," he continued as she picked up her gun. Slowly she let it drop back to the counter and pulled off the ear protection she had been wearing.

"I had to, Steve."

"I know, I get it. She appreciated the gesture by the way. Though we need to wait and cool it until she's off the island at least. Seems like the right thing to do." Even as he said the words Steve moved closer to her in the small space Kono had to resist the impulse to step back (not that she could go far, the table was right behind her).

"Good idea," she said as her heart hammered in her chest at his nearness.

"Need help?" he asked and indicated the target.

"I think I'm good, thanks though."

He eyed the damn near perfect target sheet lying on the table. "Hmmm, looks like you are pulling to the left. Let me show you."

With that he positioned them so she was facing the target again and he was behind her, placing the ear protection back on her as well some on himself. Then he moved until he was practically flush with her back and reached around, lifting the gun with her, her smaller hands covered by his.

The press of his body against hers had Kono humming and feeling a little lightheaded. It was all she could do to concentrate on the target and not how his body fit _just right _against hers.

Then he brought his lips to her ear and spoke in a hushed, heady tone. "You need to adjust just a hair to the right," And shifted her body ever so slightly, enough that now his chest was pressed fully into her back, their hips just grazing. She was practically trembling at the contact, her body desperate and needy and damn him for doing this. But there was no chance she was going to back down.

"Go," he whispered and she pulled off the last half dozen or so shots left in the clip. Each one perfectly center, more so than before.

Even as she dropped the gun, he remained where he was, pressed into her, his hands dropping to her hips, fingers dangerously close to the exposed skin where her shirt had ridden up just slightly.

"Steve…" she whispered and felt his head tilt down - and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her neck. Then he pulled away and took two steps back from her, Kono turned to see an amused expression on his face.

"Yes?" he asked and grinned at her, he'd done it on purpose. Damn him.

Narrowing her eyes at him she threw cold water on his game. "You talk to Danny or Chin yet?"

His face fell. "Ahhhh….no. Not yet."

She silently clapped her hand on his chest as she walked by him to toss the paper target and head back up to HQ.

* * *

Tbc…

Please review on the way out…they fuel my muse.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Are you impressed? Two chapters in a week! Only because you guys are the best and I was, once again, blown away by the response to this story of mine. That said, this is the penultimate chapter and as a warning the last chapter will be decidedly M rated. Cause…how can I not?

* * *

Happiness is having a scratch for every itch. ~Odgen Nash

* * *

Quickly he realized that there was no way he could talk to both men at the same time, it felt disrespectful to Chin as her cousin and closest family member to have the same conversation as he would with Danny.

It had been a week since his conversation with Catherine and she had just finished her last day with the team, she was scheduled to ship out in six days, on Friday.

So he invited the older man over to his place to do a little fishing then cook up whatever they caught. The day went well, they both reeled in good sized tunas and Steve had easily grilled one, freezing the other for a later, team gathering. The meal eaten they sat side by side in Adirondack chairs on his lanai, quickly going through a 6 pack of Longboards.

He was nervous as hell.

Which Steve couldn't explain…this was Chin. Arguably the calmest, most sane member of the team. And yet, when it came to Kono he had a protective streak a mile wide, especially since Malia's death. Steve really didn't know what he would do if the other man frowned on his near relationship with Kono.

Carry on, or abandon it before it even started?

Chin took a long drink of his second beer and regarded Steve with a curious expression. "So, what's the occasion, brah?"

"No occasion, it's been a while since we fished, thought it would be a good time. Wanted to check in, see how it's going."

"Ok," the older man drew out and took another long drink. "It's going. I thought going through Malia's things would be hard, but Kono was there and that helped."

A pang of guilt hit Steve square in the chest. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when it happened, man. I should have been."

"You were looking for Shelburne, Steve. And you couldn't have helped anyway. I had to call that…asshole Noshimuri to save Kono."

"Which he did." Steve pointed out charitably.

"Yeah, I guess," he muttered then shrugged. "I guess it worked out, they aren't together anymore. Never liked the guy, I trusted him just enough to save her."

Steve nodded and the conversation wandered into banal topics like football and fishing for a while before Chin tilted his head at him.

"How are you doing with Catherine leaving?"

Steve pulled his third beer from the cooler before answering. "Fine, actually. I mean…" he sighed. "We were never that serious, really. It's hard to be serious when one of you is always gone. Whatever we had was over before she accepted the new assignment; I think we both knew that."

"Sorry man. It sucks being alone."

Steve picked at the label of his beer, this was his opening. "It's ok…I think I may have found someone else."

Chin's eyes widened. "That's…fast. Are you sure?"

"More than anything in my life. There's this fire between us, it's incredible and something I've never felt before, I can't resist her even though I've tried, God have I tried. And it's more than just physical attraction, I know it is. I can feel it is. She's smart and funny and tough as hell. Loves sports and cars, guns and the ocean." A small smile played on his lips as he thought about it. She really was perfect.

One of Chins eyebrows rose. "She sounds like a female McGarrett."

"I think she might be. But there are…issues."

"What kind of issues?" Chin asked and Steve dove in.

"It's Kono, Chin."

Confusion spread across the other man's face. "What?"

"The someone else…it's Kono."

Surprise covered his face then it was as if a light bulb went off. "Bloomquest."

"Yeah."

Chin was silent a few minutes and Steve started to get nervous. "I can't stop you, man. You're both adults but have you thought this through? You're her boss; she's eleven years younger than you."

"Look, I don't care about that shit, neither of us do. What we care about is you are ok with it. The rest will…work itself out."

Again Chin was silent and he stared off into the ocean a few minutes before speaking again. "I spent far too long pushing Malia away, time we could have spent together before..." He let out a heavy sigh. "If this is what you both want…really want, I'm ok with it. But so help me if you hurt her, Steve."

"You know me better than that, I would never hurt her."

"Not intentionally, no. But there are so many ways this could go wrong, McGarrett. Do you see that? Her career, your career, the team. Lose focus for one second on the job because you're worried about her and someone ends up inured or worse."

These were not new things to him, every possible way the relationship could screw up their lives and everyone around them had already flitted through his tactical mind. And yet, in the end, he didn't give a damn.

"Trust me Chin, I've worked through all the scenarios and…I know we can handle it. We'll work through it, like professionals. And if you think either of us is heading off the rails I give you permission to kick my ass."

Chin sighed once more and nodded. "Ok, fine. I just…keep it out of the office, ok?"

For a moment Steve looked wounded at the implication they wouldn't, then realized that Chin, as her cousin, really didn't want a whiff of what happened between he and Kono personally. And he nodded in agreement.

"Understood."

Then Chin finished the last of his beer and set the empty back in the cooler. "I should probably head home. Thanks for the fishing; it was nice to get out."

They both stood and Steve walked Chin around to his car, his hand grabbing the older man's shoulder as he opened the door. "I care about her, Chin. A lot."

Chin nodded then patted Steve on the arm. "I know you do, man. I know…Night."

"Night."

One down, one to go.

* * *

Danny was a far easier conversation. Well, somewhat. Steve caught him as they walked into HQ, pulling him into his office. Thankfully Chin and Kono were out executing an early morning warrant, so Steve knew he had at least an hour before they arrived.

"What's up?" Danny asked as Steve perched on the edge of his desk while the other man stood.

Suddenly Steve was at a loss for words. All he had to do was _tell _Danny, he didn't need his permission or blessing as he did Chin's. And yet, how to start the conversation escaped him.

Danny just stared at him blankly a moment. "Steve…what's up man? Something happen?"

"Yeah, Danny. Something happened…I…" For the love of God why was this so hard! "Before we started anything serious, I needed to tell you…Kono and I are…together. Well, we will be."

_Well, that was awkwardly worded_, was all Steve could think and he let out a noise of annoyance with himself.

Danny was still staring at him, shock on his face. "You…and the rookie."

"She's not a rookie," he retorted.

There was a rant on Danny's face waiting to come out and Steve braced for it. But nothing happened. As quickly as it was there, it was gone.

"Are you happy?" Danny asked.

"What?"

"With her…are you happy?"

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"Ok, then."

Steve shook his head. "That's it? No epic rant about sleeping with coworkers or subordinates or women 11 years younger than I am? About how this will affect "team dynamics"? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm feeling fine, thank you very much. And you're insane if you think that you are the first person to sleep with a coworker. Am I concerned about the team dynamics? Yes. But I also know that you and Kono are adults and capable of keeping things out of the office and I assume that you and Catherine are over seeing how she ships out in three days. Correct?"

"Yes on both accounts."

"So, Chin and I aren't going to walk in here one day to find you two-"

"Stop right there," Steve commanded. "NO."

"Fine then."

It was Steve's turn to stare at his partner, utterly confused. It had gone so easily, telling him and Chin. Steve was almost waiting for the other shoe to drop and put an end to his and Kono's tentative relationship.

"Ok then…"

"Ok," Danny replied back and turned to walk out of the office; then paused and turned back to Steve. "You know, for what it's worth, I think she's good for you, real good." Another pause, "That or you two will destroy the island together. Can't quite decide…"

"Hilarious." Steve muttered and Danny left with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

It was nearly two hours later when Chin and Kono returned from serving their warrant, the latter looking rather…wet. Her clothes stuck to her body tightly and the parts of her hair that hadn't already dried in odd directions were matted to her head.

Instantly Steve was on his feet and meeting them by the smart table, a grin barely hidden on his face. The second she saw him Kono sent a look that would have withered lesser men but Steve allowed part of the grin to crack across his face. It was pretty funny - Kono half wet sporting an expression that screamed "don't f-ing talk to me". Which he did anyway.

"Lemme guess…you got dunked."

"I don't want to talk about it," she muttered and followed Chin (who also sported an amused look) to the table, pulling up info on the suspect she and her cousin had locked up in interrogation.

As she walked Steve thought he noticed a slight limp, but said nothing.

Chin, however, was more than happy to read in the boss as to how Kono got wet. "Guy took off as soon as we showed up. So we're chasing him through downtown and he tripped her."

By now Danny had joined the group. "He…what?"

"Tripped her, she fell right into one of the huge fountains in the shopping district."

"You ok?" Steve asked, now concerned.

She waved him off. "Fine. Gross, but fine."

"Chin can get us caught up, go hit the showers."

Kono was about to protest but after a quick look down at herself changed her mind and instead slowly trudged downstairs. Not the best way to start the day.

After a hot shower and putting on fresh clothes, she felt much better. Halfway through drying her hair, Kono looked into the mirror, startled to see Steve's reflection; he was standing behind her, leaning on the lockers.

"You do realize this is the _women's_ locker room right?"

"Yep."

She shrugged and continued drying her hair until his hand landed on her shoulder and she turned the dryer off again.

"How's your leg?" he asked and she looked surprised and a bit sheepish.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Don't bull me, Kalakaua. You were limping when you came in; you were trying to hide it but…"

"But I failed?"

"At hiding it from me? Yes."

Sighing she set the blow-dryer and her brush down on the counter and leaned over, pulling her pants leg up to her knee and propping her foot up on the narrow bench behind them.

"Holy shit," he muttered and moved forward to get a better look at the bruise forming on her shin. It was enormous, easily the size of two of his fists and already angry shades of purple and blue and black. To add insult to injury, there were several superficial abrasions over the bruise. Now he understood why she was limping, it had to be painful.

"Yeah, it's been a banner few weeks," she said dryly.

"You should put ice on that, Kono, before it starts swelling."

"I will, promise."

Then he straightened but continued to look at her. "I talked to Danny this morning."

She smiled. "Really? And your eardrums are still intact?"

"He didn't yell."

She looked as surprised as he had been. "Danny…_Danny Williams_ didn't rant at you?"

"No, surprised me too. Wanted to make sure I was happy and that he and Chin weren't going to walk in on us…you know."

She wrinkled her nose. "Chin said the same thing to me. Do they think we are incapable of containing ourselves?"

His gaze turned heated at the thought and Steve stepped even closer to her, hand reaching out and cupping her cheek. "Apparently."

"Steve-" She got out before his lips descended to hers, capturing them in a short, sweet, promising kiss.

"Saturday, my place. Say six?" he asked as he pulled away from her.

"Yeah, sure."

It didn't take long for Kono to finish drying her hair but by the time she made it back upstairs everyone had retreated to their offices to complete paperwork. Still trying to hide the limp in her gait, Kono moved to her office slowly. As she came around to sit in her chair, a smile cracked her face at what was placed neatly on her desk.

A ziplock bag of ice with a towel under it, a bottle of Motrin and a bottle of water.

Sighing she sat in her chair, lifted her leg onto her desk, took three Motrin and placed bag of ice in the towel before setting it on her leg.

Laying her head back on her chair, she rolled her head enough to catch a glimpse of him smiling at her through the glass walls of the offices. A warm feeling spread through her chest.

Saturday was just three days away.

* * *

Tbc

Hope you enjoyed the conversations and reactions from Chin and Danny. I know probably not as…explosive as you wanted but here's the thing…they are all adults. And I think Malia's death would have softened Chin to people not waiting and taking chances. And Danny…deep down I think Danny just wants Steve to be happy.

Pssst…leave a review, let me know what you thought.


	8. Chapter 8

I must apologize for how long this last chapter took. The short version is I wrote it, decided it sucked and started to write it again, came down with a nasty cold that had me down for about a week or so, then made the mistake of watching a couple episodes which just about killed my muse. But I persisted and finally finished this bad boy. I hope you enjoy the last go around…feel free to leave a review.

For the last time this story, thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews and follows and alerts, the response to this has been astounding and I'm so very inspired by you're love of it.

And oh, its M RATED. If you aren't old enough, or this offends you, stop reading before they hit the bedroom.

* * *

Despite what the guys thought – since her work wardrobe was primarily pants and loose shirts and down time was bathing suits and shorts with tank tops - Kono did own several acceptable summer casual dresses.

Which was what she was currently wearing. And frowning at.

The dress was burgundy with a subtle large flower print, spaghetti straps and pulled in at the waist before flaring out slightly to just above her knee.

The problem wasn't even the dress, or the heeled brown wedges she wore. It was the still-enormous bruise she sported on her shin. In the days since being tripped into that stupid fountain, it had changed to a lovely rainbow of blacks, blues and purples and, of course, Kono had woken that morning to find red and green mixed in.

And it was Saturday.

Not that she expected the bruise to be gone, far from it, but it was clearly not a good look and on full display in the dress.

Giving herself one more good look in the full length mirror, Kono decided that Steve didn't care, he'd already seen the stupid thing and knew how it happened so there would be no need to cover it and no awkward conversation about what happened over dinner. It was a relief really.

Arranging her hair one more time, Kono grabbed her small bag and walked out of the door, letting out a deep breath. This was it.

Before she could even knock on the door, he was opening it and she gave him an eyebrow.

"I was walking past and heard your car." He insisted and her smiled widened.

"Ok," she said but her tone was one of amused disbelief.

He sighed and opened the door fully, allowing her to enter.

After closing the door they stood in his entryway and just…stared at each other a moment. Each unsure exactly what they should be doing now and a little uncomfortable.

Simultaneously they burst into laughter and the weird feeling disappeared.

"Nice dress," he said and let his gaze wander up and down. "Matches the bruise."

She just nodded and followed him into the dining area and came to a dead stop as they crossed the threshold. The table was set for two, a bottle of wine between the settings. But what had her stopped was the entire room was lit in candles, it was the only light in the room and there was soft music playing in the background.

"Steve," she breathed out and he turned to look at her, a wide grin on his face. And dear God, all she wanted was to pull him into her and forget dinner. Her fingers were practically twitching with the need to grasp his light blue t-shirt.

If he noticed the desire that flashed across her face he did a good job of ignoring it, instead leading her to the table where he held out the chair for her.

That's when she noticed the take-out boxes on the table and another raised eyebrow was sent his way.

"Yeah, I got called into a last minute meeting with the governor today of all days; I only got home thirty minutes ago. So I grabbed takeout from that place around the corner you like." He did look rather sheepish and Kono grinned.

"It's fine," she said while taking the proffered seat, allowing her fingers to brush the top of his hand gently. Instantly the desire to just skip to after dinner flared and she tamped it down.

Based on the expression on his face, Steve was fighting a similar battle but managed to sit in his own seat and poured them each a glass of wine.

They clinked glasses quietly, each unsure exactly what to say, instead keeping their eyes locked on each other, the fire already rising between them.

This was going to be the shortest dinner in history. At least if she had her way.

After taking a long drink of wine, she served some of the thai onto her plate while he did the same with his container. They could at least maintain some civility and use the plates instead of speeding this up and eating right out of the carton.

Despite her worry of not making anything but a physical connection, the conversation while they ate was varied and not even remotely work related. Suddenly skipping to the end of the night seemed…less critical.

Halfway into her second glass of wine and a discussion about football (Steve was nearly drooling at her ability to argue defensive schemes and offensive plays); Kono got devious and slipped her foot out of it's sandal.

They were sitting adjacent to each other, making it much easier for her to slip her foot across to him, placing the bottom gently on the edge of the chair directly between his legs. She felt him tense up momentarily before relaxing and seeming to ignore her foot.

That didn't last long when she slowly started rotating her foot, just brushing his thighs but ever so slightly missing his crotch.

Now he swallowed hard and Kono smiled widely at him, her dimples as large as he'd ever seen them.

Slowly she pulled her foot away and instead placed her toes on his shin, moving them gently along the material of his cargo pants.

Up, down. Up, down. And with each up motion she moved higher up his leg, until her toes were once again within a hairsbreadth of his crotch.

Even in the semi-dark room she saw his eyes narrow and darken, could hear his breathing become ragged, harsh, and could feel him tense under her ministrations.

Hiding a smirk behind her wine glass, Kono pressed her foot fully into his lap, impressed when his face gave nothing away.

Before she could press further, he calmly slid the chair back and got up, holding out one hand to her. "Care to dance?"

Taken aback she paused a moment before putting down the glass and placing her hand in his, allowing him to gently guide her up and into his arms. The volume on the music increased just slightly as he moved them into an open area next to the table and pulled her close, flush against him.

One arm wrapped around her waist and the other held her hand between them, resting on his chest. Her other arm slid across his shoulders, fingers alternately playing with the collar of his cotton t-shirt and drifting across the skin of his neck.

Slowly he swayed them in time to the music, and she found herself tilting her head into him, her temple just grazing his, her breath fanning on his cheek.

They stayed that way through two full songs, Steve moving them in slow circles, Kono completely relaxed in his arms, the hand wrapped around her waist moving back and forth across her lower back in time to the music. It was hypnotic.

Then his hand left her back but before she could make a noise of disapproval it landed on her shoulder, his index finger sliding under the very small spaghetti strap of the dress and sliding it down her shoulder until the small bit of material hung uselessly around her upper arm.

He continued to sway them even as his head tipped down, lips placing small, delicate kisses on her shoulder where the strap used to be.

And oh dear God the feeling racing through her body was exquisite.

While his lips moved across her shoulder, Steve repeated the action with the other dress strap, smoothly hooking it then moving it slowly down her arm, fingers grazing the skin of her arm.

His lips hit the juncture of her neck and shoulder and she shuddered. Then he kissed the underside of her jaw before pulling back from her, his eyes finding hers. In them she saw what she was feeling…desire, want, lust.

While Kono was enjoying the slow torture she also was desperate for him to touch her everywhere.

Dipping his head back toward her, Kono was ready to feel his lips on hers, but was surprised when he titled his head and kissed the other shoulder, fingers gripping onto her hip.

Still they swayed slowly to the music.

Again his lips moved across her shoulder, sucking gently when he came to her neck.

"Steve-" she whispered.

"Yes?" His voice was husky in her ear, which sent a shiver down her spine.

But she couldn't answer because the hand on her hip had slid down, bunching the fabric of her dress as it went, pulling it up, so he could place his hand on the smooth skin of her outer thigh and stroke it slowly.

Kono sucked in a breath and looked up at him.

Moving as one, their lips came together, slowly at first but quickly building intensity and it didn't take long before his tongue was swiping against her lips, asking for entrance.

Which she allowed. And before she knew it, Steve had pushed her against the dining room wall, one hand still on her exposed thigh, the other winding through her hair. Her hands gripped his biceps fiercely and she realized only later had left bruises.

And, oh, it was so much better than the last time because this was _real _and there was nothing between them but clothes and this was going somewhere tonight. Neither would be denied.

Pressing his body flush to hers, Steve returned to her lips, their mouths now open, tongues tangled together in a weird dance that sent fire straight to her core.

So she angled her hips at him in an attempt to relive the ache and found that he was already rock hard and she moaned in appreciation.

It was his turn to whisper her name and when he did, Steve pulled away from her.

Her eyes were burning with desire, wide and in the candlelight, black as night.

Taking another step back he held out a hand to her which she took and he started to lead her out of the room, toward the stairs.

Not wanting to break the spell but also realizing the problem, she tugged on his hand and nodded toward the dozen or so candles that still lit the room.

Steve groaned, clearly annoyed with the interruption, but walked back and quickly they extinguished all but two, one for each of them to carry up the stairs.

Again he took her hand and this time lead her to his room, where they placed the candles on the dresser, between that and the bright, full moon, the room was softly illuminated.

As she set the candle down, Kono felt Steve move behind her, pressing his chest to her back, his arms wrapping around her waist, lips dropping feather light kisses on her neck.

Absently she dropped her head forward and he pushed her hair to the side, kissing farther down her spine before licking his way back up. Arching into him she let out a low moan of approval as he nipped and kissed at the skin he found.

A hand slipped from her waist moving down and Kono tensed in anticipation as she waited for the contact she so desperately craved. But it never came; instead his hand worked its way back up and along with the other, his thumbs hooked into the dress straps that had been pushed to the side downstairs. Then he was pulling the material down, slowly. Oh, so slowly.

As the fabric slipped from her body, his hands skimmed across the skin that was exposed as he went, over her sides, waist and finally pausing on her hips as his thumbs released the material and it whooshed to the floor in a heap.

While it seemed patently unfair that she was now nearly naked (sans the very small pair of underwear she wore), while Steve was still completely dressed, and yet at the same time, it was a little exciting. She could feel the soft cotton of his tee rubbing against her naked back, sending little jolts straight to her core.

For a moment she had forgotten about his hands, until they found their way to the outside of her thighs and started a slow path in. Anticipation ran through her and she pushed herself against his chest even more, one hand reaching back to grip at his cargo pants.

When his fingers made contact with the scrap of material that was her underwear, Kono jumped a little at the contact and dropped her head back onto his shoulder. Steve took advantage, tilting his head to lavish her neck and shoulder with kisses as his fingers started a slow motion against her.

Her attempts at bucking against his hand were halted when he placed his other one firmly on her abdomen, effectively stopping her desperate motions. They had waited so long for this, to finally be together that she was desperate to have him, to feel him in her, his naked body pressed against her. Just the thought had her moaning softly.

As his hand started to speed its movements, his kisses turned into small bites, followed by a swipe of his tongue.

Ohhh, God.

He was slowly driving her insane; the heat was growing in her exponentially.

Then he pushed the material of her underwear to the side and two fingers pressed into her, she cried out his name and arched into his hand.

Her legs were going weak from the need and the feeling of him working her over.

Then she could feel it, that warm familiar feeling at the base of her spine and she moaned, one hand covering his that still rested on her abdomen.

"Let go…" he whispered in her ear and nipped at her shoulder and that was all it took, Kono exploded, crying out his name and gripping onto him.

Then she was very aware of his hardness pressed firmly near her ass and she pivoted around to face him, her skin flush with orgasm and intense desire.

"You're overdressed," she commented with a sly smile and quickly he lost his clothes, pushing her back toward the bed with a predatory look.

"Now you are," he shot back and she reached down, slowly pulling her underwear completely off, flinging the material to the side.

Then he was on her, mouth working across the tops of her breasts, occasionally sucking on one nipple.

"Now," she all but whispered a desperate note to her voice.

Steve pressed her down onto the mattress, guiding them up toward the head of the bed. Then he released her long enough to reach into the night table drawer and pull out a foil packet.

Before he could do anything about it though, she snatched it from his hand and ripped open the foil, sheathing him herself.

Their eyes met as he pushed into her and oh, God she was wet and warm and everything he needed and more.

He couldn't restrain himself, couldn't bring himself to take it slow, he just went at her hard and fast and she moaned in pleasure and met him thrust for thrust.

All he could hear was her panting harshly, moaning desperately while she gripped his biceps for purchase.

"Shit…" she cried out when a particularly hard thrust had her inching ever closer.

So he did it again, and again, and again until she fluttered around him and came apart under him, crying out his name. He came right after her, burying his face in her neck and moaning.

After a moment he moved off her and lay on his back, pulling her body into his and covering them with the sheet.

"Wow," he said and she laughed lightly.

"Yeah," she muttered into his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head. "Sleep."

She snuggled closer to him and made a noise of contentment.

In that moment he knew this was who he was meant to be with.

END


End file.
